The Sparrows: Nightstar and the Dead Mans Chest
by GGIsTwilightCrazy
Summary: Sequel: Nightstar has been living a life of paradise with her husband, Jack Sparrow. Now her peaceful life has been turned upside down Jack's in danger and she's not going down without a fight. Now she's going to have to band together with some old friends to save the love of her life. But will love be enough to save him? Or will there be tragedy in her near future? oc/ Jack
1. Tell Me, You Can Trust Me

The Sparrows: Dead man's Chest

Chapter 1

I lay here in this bed alone once again. That seems to be happening a lot now a days. My husband, Captain Jack Sparrow, was off on another hair brained scheme that he is refusing to tell anyone about, even myself, his faithful wife. We've been married for three years now and so far they've been the best years of my life. We've been almost everywhere. We've followed many tales of lost treasures. So far we've haven't been so lucky and the crew is starting to become irritated. On top of that, Jack lately has been acting really strange, I mean more then the normal strange for him. He's been distracted. He's been trying to hide something from me. He try's to pretend like nothings wrong but I can tell he's lying. I wish I just knew what it was, why can't he understand that he can come to me if there's a problem. That's what typical husbands and wives do talk to each other about it. But Jack and I aren't really like any other normal couple at all. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Nightstar Jack's back," Mr. Gibbs says from the other side of the door. I quickly pull my boots on and my coat and run out on deck. Jack stood in front of the crew holding up a piece a paper showing them what was on it.

"Okay please tell me you didn't go in there for that paper in your hand Jack," I said crossing my arms glaring at my husband. Jack turned around smiling

"No it's not just any piece of paper, love!" he walked closer to me so I can see

"It's a drawing of a key," I said I couldn't believe it that's what he wanted from that god foreskin place!

"Yes, and what do keys do?" he asked everyone  
"unlock things," one of the men replied  
"And what ever that key unlocks, inside there's something valuable," Mr. Gibbs said looking excited at the idea of shiny gold to be found

"No. We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it," Jack said very fast and slurred confusing all the crew and myself

"So we need the key?" I asked he stood there for a second staring at me

"You're not making any sense at all Love," he replied I rolled my eyes

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself I was getting annoyed with Jack. Why in the world would he need a picture of a key he doesn't even have? Why didn't he just go find the key? Better yet why even bother with going and getting the picture?

"Alright let's get going," Jack ordered the crew starting going to there station.

"Do we have a heading?" Marty asked him we all were silent waiting for his next order. Jack pulled out his compass

"Ah set sail for hummm," he grumbled Mr. Gibbs and I looked at each puzzled about our Captains odd behavior. I walked over to Jacks side watching the needle circle round and till it finally stopped. It pointed at me or my general direction. Jack looked up and as soon as he saw where or who it was pointing at he smirked. "Yes she is defiantly what I want right now but..," he looked around and said "That way you survey dogs," he pointing to the north. As the crew dashed around Jack grabbed my hand quickly leading us into our room. Once safely inside he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Jack," I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"Yes love?" he asked looking concerned

"Why do you need the key?" he let go of me walked over to his desk and took a seat

"I need it for something," he replied pulling out a map he had been working on a few days before, he began his work once more charting cores on it.

"What's this something?" I stood behind his chair and started massaging his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Rose," He said placed his hand over mine and gave it a quick squeeze then let go.

"Jack please, tell me what's going on! I'm your wife, remember death due us part? When I took that vow I promised to be that one person you can confide everything to. We swore to take each others burdens equally! You can trust me like I trust you," I begged "I love you so much. If I were to lose you I… I wouldn't know what to d- do," I choked out I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes. I tried to blink them away but I had no luck. I let go of Jack's shoulder taking a few steps back. I turned around wiping the tears away with the back of my hand. I hated acting so weak in front of him; I'm a damn pirate for heavens sake but even the best pirates have there days. Jack got up wrapping his arms around me once more. I buried my face in his chest; I could smell like the salty sea and the sweetest of rums. He rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down.

"Rose I'm sorry, I can't believe I forgot what today is. It's the third year anniversary of your father's death. I'm sorry I feel so stupid leaving you here by yourself for two days. You had to deal with this alone; what a bloody good husband I am," he whispered to me. I chuckled a bit

"But I love you anyway you came back like you promised," I said looking up into his warm chocolate colors eyes.

"I love you too love. Each passing day I find myself falling more in love with you," he leaned down and kissed me sweetly he pulled away "I wish I could make it up to you some how," he explain

"I have an idea," I smiled evilly

"Oh really what's that?" he asked

"I'll show you," I whispered into his ear kissing his neck. He moaned then he kissed me. I deepened the kiss he pinned me up against a wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to unbutton his shirt as he walked us over to our bed; I giggled as he lightly threw me onto it he closely followed me….


	2. Times Up

Hi guys there's been a lot going on but I'm happy to say that I've finally been able to post these last couple chapter to the sequel! I'm just so excited to hear what you guys think. I'd like to thank love- lucas for reviewing; wildcat717 and Ponzi382 for putting this in there favorites; and Scot-Land-Lassie, love-lucas, and wildcat717 for putting this as there alerts. I'm so glad you all liked it Anyway here's chapter 2

**_*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR NIGHTSTAR* :)_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack and I lied there panting heavily for a minute. I turned on my side to look into his eyes smiling.

"Now that was amazing," I said he nodded his head

"Aye love I do have to agree," He laughed he got up and headed towards his rum stash

"Jack what are you doing?" I asked watching him as he pulled out a bottle

"There's nothing like a bottle of rum after making love with the most beautiful woman on the sea," he explained winking at me. He tilted the bottle up trying to get a sip but nothing came. He frowned holding it up to his ear and shook it. "Why is the rum always gone Rose?!" he exclaimed I raised my eyebrow

"Jack do you really want me to answer that?" he stared at me for a second then grinned he then began wobbling around trying to get dressed.

"Oh that's why," He said I wrapped the sheet around myself sitting up to look at him.

"Do you have to go get the rum now? You can just get it in the morning," I explained walking over to him I wrapped my arms around his waist kissing his shoulder blade.

"Don't worry love I'll be it quick, you won't even notice I'm gone," he turned around, smiled at me then he kissed my forehead "Now sleep love you look exhausted," he left leaving me alone once again. I sighed, crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and quickly sleep took me.

* * *

_A Little While Later:_

I woke up as Jack tried to sneak back into bed. I pretended to still be asleep as wrapped his arms around me and he snuggled closer. He whispered to me

"I love you Rose. You are the most important person in my life. You are the only person to have loved me the way you do. You have never run away from me, you have stuck with me through the good times and the bad ones. But I need to protect you from what I've done. The mistakes I have made in my life before I met you. Before I knew I someone could be my everything my heart my soul. I did something's I'm not proud of and I need to try to fix it,"

"Yea you do Jack, times run out," I heard a familiar voice say from across the room. I felt Jack's body tense up a few seconds later he flew out of bed.

"Bootstrap! Will Turner is that you?" Jack asked

"Aye indeed, I see you got the Pearl and your lady back," Bootstrap said I rolled over still keeping my act up but I was listening. What the hell is going on! Bootstrap Will Turner is dead!

"Yes, I had some help from some people, by the way your son,"

"Will turned out to be a pirate after all," his father sighed

"Yes, but that doesn't matter! What are you doing here?" he hissed

"He sent me…Davy Jones," It became harder to sit still, to remain calm. I had to keep myself from jumping up demand Jack to tell me what stupid thing he did this time. But I just lied there holding my breathe hoping to hear more.

"Damn it," I heard Jack mumbled "So he shanghaied you into service then?"

"I chose this fate, I felt so guilty for the part I played in the mutiny against you. I decided to stand up for you and Nightstar after the mutiny.

But then everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, pushed it off deck, and I sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The weight of the water was crushing me but I was unable to move, unable to die, Jack! Then I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping my fate of reliving my death not having to feel that pain over and over again. I was willing to take that chance, to trade anything for it," Bootstrap explained

"It's funny what a man will do for themselves and the ones they love to forestall his final judgment," Jack said taking a seat on the edge of the bed by me. He ran his hand up and down my back.

"Do you think he'll take into account your wife who your leaving behind?" Bootstrap asked spiting out each word Jack froze for a moment I could feel him get up from the bed "No, he won't he'll just get more pleasure from it! You made a deal with him, Jack and he's going to make you keep it. He raised the Pearl from the depths of the sea for you and for thirteen years you've been its Captain,"

"Technically, I -," Jack began but Bootstrap cut him off

"Jack, ye won't be able to talk your way out of this. The terms apply to me and they apply to you too! One soul, bound to his crew for a hundred years upon his ship,"

"Look mate, I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying by her side till I die and I'm not going on a ship for a hundred that already has a captain," I couldn't believe it I want this all too just be a bad dream. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare but deep down inside I knew it wasn't. This was really happening

"Then it's the Locker for you! It's terrible; the leviathan will find you drag both you and the Pearl back to the depths! You're going down a path that may endanger your wife," Bootstrap said

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked I could hear the panic in his voice

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up. It comes now. Drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot," Bootstrap explained with each word his voice grew farther and father away. Jack ran over to the bed and lightly shook me.

"Love, Love get up! Get dressed I need all hands on deck," Jack ordered I opened my eyes and watch as he ran out the door. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. What am I going to do? He was a marked man now and there was nothing I could do to help!


	3. We Need To Talk

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update I had some family issues going on. but now I can focus on this story once more yay! Thank you RosesMoon for reviewing, adding this to your favorites, and alert! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far. Here's Chapter 3 please R&R

***I DO NOT OWN THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS! ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE NIGHTSTAR AND THE TWIST IN THE PLOT***

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack has finally lost it! When his hat flew off his head and landed in the ocean he didn't even care. Now that is beyond unusual for Jack. He ordered us to find the neatest piece of land which is probably our next best move. I mean considering the fact that the Kraken couldn't follow us on it. As the days past I grew more and more concerned. What if it found us before we reached land? I ran around deck frantically doing each of my tasks as fast as possible knowing all too well what was after us. Mr. Gibbs noticed my odd manner and asked me

"Nightstar are you alright?"

"Y-y- yea umm I'm fine just a little tired," I stuttered looking around hoping not to see anything unusual from the sea coming at our boat.

"No you're not fine. What is going on? Jack and you both are acting strange! Why won't tell us anything? I want answers actually we all want answers Nightstar! What's after us?" Gibbs frowned

"Trust me you don't want to know," I replied Gibbs opened his mouth getting ready to say something when a crew member yelled from the crows nest.

"LAND HO!" I ran over to the other side of the ship and there in the morning sun was an island. Our salvation I sighed I could feel relief flood through my body.

We got the Pearl onto shore and set the ancer. Jack ordered the crew to go search the island to see what recourses it provided. They quickly filed out probably glad to get away from there confusing and mysterious captain. Jack and I began to make our way down the shore line.

"Jack we need to talk," I said I had been debating weather to tell him that I knew about everything all day. Finally came to the conclusion that I just couldn't handle this anymore on my own. I have no clue how he can even function with everything that was happening. He looked down at me concerned

"Alright,"

"I know about your deal with Davy Jones," he stopped dead in his tracks

"How?" he asked shocked

"I over heard your conversation with Bootstrap," I explained I looked into his chocolate brown eyes "Why did you hide something like that from me?"

"It doesn't involve you," he retorted

"Yes it does Jack! How many times do I have to say this before you finally understand? I am your wife it involves me quite a bit," I hissed

"Rosemary, this happened before I met you and way before I married you,"

"That doesn't matter anymore this deal might kill you! Or take you away from me so this now is my problem too!" I explained the tears of frustration stinging my eyes. We stood there quite for a moment the tear freely running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Rose I know I should of told you myself but don't worry we'll get through together," He reached out and caressed my cheek with his hand I smiled and leaned into it.

"Okay promise me you'll get out of this alive," I said

"More promises?" he laughed

"Yes more promises that's our thing in this relationship," I pointed out to him

"Alright Love if it makes you feel better. Rose I'm going to get out of this alive and we're going to live a happy life together," he promised we continued down the shore holding hands. I began to feel light headed and kind of nauseous. I could feel the color drain from my face. "Rose are you okay?"

"I feel a little sick but I think it's because of the stress, I'll be fine," I assured him he placed a hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever but we should head back,"

"Jack I'm fi-," he cut me off

"No it's getting late anyway I bet the crews already at the ship waiting for us," Jack said he watched me carefully the whole way back to the ship. I could see the worry etched into his face. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the ship.

"Jack I'm going to go over to the trees," I said

"Why?" he asked I didn't reply I ran over to the tree line and hurled. He came over and held back my hair patting my back.

"Just go back to the ship I'll be there in a minute," I coughed "You don't have to be here I'll be fine,"

"Oh Rose I've seen worst," he laughed "And I need to take care of my wife," he explained. I was so light headed I couldn't walk straight Jack picked me up and began to carry me. Finally we got to the ship and Jack walked into our quarters. He set me down on the bed then laid down next to me. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around cuddling closer to him.

"Sleep love, you need the rest," He whispered to me

"I love you Jack," I said sleepily closing my eyes

"I love you too Rose,"


	4. Will Is That You?

Chapter 4

I woke up and didn't feel Jack's strong arms around me anymore. I turned over seeing the note on his pillow. I picked it up and read it quickly

Love,

I'm going to go find the crew. The sun is setting and I haven't seen or heard any sign of them. I'll probably will be back before you wake you but just in case I thought I'd let you know.

I love you,

Jack

I had a bad feeling about this and my gut is never wrong. I pulled on my boots running out onto the deck.

"JACK," I heard someone yell. No way, that sounded a lot like Will Turner. But it can't be he was in Port Royal I must be imagining it. Then I heard the some voice yell once more. "JACK SPARROW! NIGHTSTAR BARBOSSA," I peered over to the side of the ship and there plain as day stood Will

"William Turner is that you?" I laughed Will looked up at me and gave me a quick smile

"Yes it is," he replied I climbed down the rope plopping down on the sand next to him.

"Nice to see you again Will, how's Elizabeth?" I asked his face grew grave

"She's in trouble we were arrested for helping you and Jack escape; she's faces executed. But I made a deal if I get Jacks compass she can go free," He explained I couldn't believe it. Why would this person want Jack's compass? What did this man want so much, that he was willing to go after one of the most elusive pirate on the seven seas?

"I'm sorry Will I'm willing to help in anyway that I can but the hard part is going to be talking my husband into helping you," I said

"Your Husband?!" he asked gawking at me

"Yes, my husband Jack and I were married three months after we left Port Royal," I smiled

"Wait you've been married for three years?" he asked still unable to believe it

"Yes," I sighed rolling my eyes "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well umm… well he slept with a lot of w-," I cut him off

"Never mind don't answer that,"

"Anyway, where is your husband then? Actually where is everyone?" he said looking around

"I have no clue, the crew went out to find supplies and apparently in this note from Jack they didn't come back. So he left to go look for them," I explained I was starting to get worried. Where could they all be, I mean twenty grown men couldn't just disappear out of thin air.

"It's a small island they can't be to far off," Will said patting my shoulder. We began to make our way through the thick jungle. After about twenty minutes maybe Will stopped me. "Look over there! Doesn't that look familiar" he pointed at a canteen hanging off something

"That's Gibbs," I said we walked over and saw it was caught on a piece of twine. We followed it but it ended only a few feet away from where we found the canteen. "Well that's two minutes of my life that I'm not going to get back," I said fairly annoyed

"Don't worry Nightstar we'll find the- wow!" Will took a few steps back and went flying into the air. Men covered in mud and war paint jumped out of the bushes.

"Dang it Will it was a trap! You're so stupid!" I yelled up at him close to tears. I don't know why I was so upset by this. It was defiantly an off day for me. I pulled out my sword but it was useless we were surrounded.

"Calm down getting angry won't help anyone in this situation!" he yelled back at me he pulled out his sword and stated flailing it around. "Come on! Let's go who wants it!"

"Oh and that will help," I hissed ducking down hoping he wouldn't hit me. I felt this stinging pain in my neck. I began to get really sleepy then everything went black.

My head was killing me; what ever they shot me with it was potent. It felt like I was moving when I opened my eyes I saw that my hands and feet were tied to a rode I was hanging off of. There were two men on each side carrying me. I turned my head I could see Will in front of me also tied to a separate rode but still unconscious. I struggled trying to loosen the bonds as the men took us to where ever they were going but it was no good.

"Man who taught you guys to tie a knot?" I asked more to myself then anyone. They lead us into a village and finally stopped. I looked to the side and there was Jack sitting in a throne like chair. He saw me and I could see panic in his eyes for a split second. One of the men addressed him in a crazy jiberish like langue. Then Will began to come to saying

"Jack! Oh I'm surprisingly glad to see you," Jack got up from his throne with an expressionless face. He walked around the two of us poking at us saying things in this unknown langue.

"Jack I need your help Elizabeth and I were arrested for helping you. I need your compass to free her, she faces the gallows," Will said pleading with him. Jack just stared at him not saying a word. He stopped in front of me saying one last thing in this langue which all village people there agreed to, I think.

"Jack what is going on?" I hissed when he blew me off by turning around and walking to his throne, I was about ready to loose it. The men began to carry Will and I away "Jack I promise when we get out of this I'm going to KILL you for ignoring me! I'm with holding sex for a whole month! Do you hear me; I'm serious Jack," I yelled at him which didn't seem to faze him. Finally he mouthed to me

"Save me,"

"AND HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO THAT WHEN I'M TIED UP!" I screamed back at him he shrugged sitting back down in his throne. "Ugh, men!" I hissed


	5. We Can't Just Sit Here!

Chapter 5

The men lifted up a circular cage that seemed to be made out of some sort of animal's bones. I could see most of the crew were in there so that solved about a quarter of my questions. They shoved Will and I into them then lowered it back into the canyon. There are only two things in this world that I'm afraid of more then anything, snakes and heights. Of courses with my luck I already felt like crap then add the whole dangling a hundred feet in the air. It made me feel worst, my stomach was doing summersaults.

"Nightstar are you alright," Gibbs asked climbed his way over to me

"Aaa… yea I'm fine we're just hanging by a thread practically in mid air and there's about a five hundred foot drop," I laughed nervously.

"Don't worry these's cages are rock solid," he said shaking them a bit

"Wow no, no don't do that," I yelped grabbing the bones and clung to them. "What are they made out of?" I asked trying to get my mind off of where I was.

"Well, good question lets just say there fairly close to our kind of bone structure," he awkwardly said looking away. I didn't understand what he was trying to explained but then it clicked

"Oh goddess Calypso, that's where the rest of the crew went isn't it?" I asked horrified he nodded and I let go of it wiping my hands on my pants. Now this was ridiculously disgusting.

"Why did Jack do this to us?" Will hissed angrily

"The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. He can only remain chief if he plays the role," Gibbs said taking a swig of his newly returned canteen

"He had no choice then he's as much as a prisoner as we are," Will said surprised

"Worse they think that Jack is a god in human form. They intend to give him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison. They'll roast him and eat him," Gibbs explained then the drums began from the village. "When the drums stop Jack's life will end," I couldn't hold back the tears after I heard that. We were just hanging there in the middle of this huge hundred foot drop while my husband was getting ready to be eaten by a bunch of lunatic canailles.

"Damn it, pull yourself together Nightstar you are a pirate! Not some helpless rich aristocrat lady who can't save her own butt! A pirate so you're going to stop being such a sensitive little girl right now and go do something about it," I yelled to myself in my head I laughed wiping the tears from my eyes "Well, we can't wait for that," I said everyone in both cages turned around to look at me. I looked around quickly trying to make a stagey that would get us out of here the fastest.

"She's right but what are we going to do?" A black man with a turbaned, I think his name is Richard, from the crew asked

"I have a plan; do you see the vines on the both sides of the walls of the canyon?" I asked everybody nodded "Well we're going to swing these cages over to it till we get a good hold on them. Then we can use them to climb the walls," I explained.

"Brilliant, Nightstar!" Will smiled

"Alright you heard the woman let's go!" Gibbs ordered. This wasn't going to be easy for me but I'm willing to do it for Jack. Everyone began shoving all there weight in one direction then the other. Gradually we began to swing closer and closer to the walls. I reached out grabbing a vine

"YES!" I thought to myself but as we swung away from the wall it tore out of the wall. I could hear all the guys around me moan in disappointment. I quickly turned around to the other side reaching out to the other wall with the rest of the men. Finally, I and most of the guys grasped a root placing our feet through the hole of the cage and began pulling up the cliff wall.

"Alright remember it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl," Will yelled trying to motivate the men

"Actually it'll only take six of us to manage the ship," Richard said casually then everyone went quite.

"Oh no," I could hear Gibbs say under his breathe

"Hurry!" I screamed forcing myself to go faster. This wasn't a joint fight for survival anymore now we had to fight our own ship mates. I could see something moving out of the corner of my eye. I looked over at the bridge and saw a boy walking across it. "Stop, someone's coming," I warned we all froze. A minute later we watched Richard and his group climb past us.

"No stop!" Will whispered to them but they didn't listen. My eyes flew back and forth between the boy and the other men still unnoticed by him. I noticed that Richard was struggling with something in his hand then I heard him yelled

"SNAKE!" the men began to panic letting go of there vines. The rope holding there cage snapped the men were screaming as they plummeted down into the canyon. I looked up at the boy whose mouth dropped watching the event go down. Then he turned round running as fast as he could.

"COME ON LETS GET MOVING AND HURRY!" Will shouted. We began to pick up the pace as we scaled up the wall. We reached the top of the cliff; I could hear the villagers shrieking war cries they were getting closer and closer.

"Look for something to cut this rope with a rock or pull it looses anything," Will said as he searched the ground.

"Or better," I laughed pulling out the small dagger that was hidden in the inside of my boot. I cut through it just in time the villagers were literally almost right on top of us.

"Roll the cage!" I said we rolled into the forest we zipped down the trail I looked over my shoulder once or twice. We were in the lead but they were gaining speed.

"Aaaa, guys there's a hil-," Marty tried to warn us but it was too late. We lost control of the cage we spun around hundreds of times. We couldn't do anything to stop it; I was stuck up against the cage wall. Finally the cage revolved up a tree and plopped to the ground. I got back onto my feet watching the people coming.

"Lift the cage guys," I ordered

"Like how you lift a ladies skirt," Gibbs added as we began to run once again for our lives. I looked over at him raising my eyebrow at him. "It helps them understand better," he explained

"Okay sure it does," I said rolling my eyes.

"Where are we going?" Marty asked

"I don't know, to where ever the ship is," I said

"Well then which ways will take us to the shore," Marty said

"I have no clue," I replied there was a cliff up ahead before I could say anything to the distracted men we ran off it. As we fell, I thought about Jack, is he alright or was he dead? Was I ever going to see him again? I expected to hear my body break when I hit the ground but instead I felt the splash of cold water. The cage broke open and I began to swim towards a cave entrance. Trying to dodging the spears and arrows the villagers throw at us. I was almost there when I was hit in my lower back and my right shoulder.

"Shit," I hissed I slowed down a bit

"Come on girl you can do it," Gibbs said

"Just a little bit closer," Will whispered he held out his hand and I took it he pulled me over to everyone. We were cornered there was no where to take cover or hide.  
"This is it," I thought to myself I watched in horror as the locals raised there weapons for one last strike. I closed my eyes hoping that it would be quick and painless. I could hear someone running towards the villagers then a boy began yelling something over and over. I opened my eyes pointing his finger in the opposite direction. Then all the natives ran away.

"Jack probably," Gibbs said all too knowingly

"He's defiantly giving them some problems," I agreed

"Nightstar you're hurt," Will said pulling out one of the arrows out of my shoulder it burned like hell

"Ouch, really I didn't notice! But we can't deal with that right now we need to get to the ship," I hissed pulling away from him "I hope the tip wasn't poisoned," I thought to myself we followed the river down to the shore line. We could see the Black Pearls down the beach. I had lost a lot of blood and I was becoming light headed, growing weaker and weaker.

"Nightstar stay with me," Gibbs said wrapping his arm around my waist giving me some support. Will and Gibbs helped me onto the ship. Gibbs was taking me down to Jack and my quarters when he ordered.

"Pintel and Ragetti get ready to sail!"

"No, what about Jack?" I asked trying desperately to stay conscious

"Nightstar we nee-," he began

"I'm not leaving without Jack," Will jumped in

"OI!" We all heard an all too familiar voice yell

"Jack," I smiled Will ran over to the rail

"Yea it's time to go he brought friends," he said

"Cast off the lines!" Gibbs yelled I couldn't stand anymore and my knees gave in. Gibbs caught me, he ran into my quarters setting me down on the bed.

"Jack, I need Jack," I mumbled

"I know, he's coming," Gibbs whispered trying to comfort me.


	6. I'm Sorry

Hi guys! I'd like to thank **Rosesmoon **for reviewing! Here's chapter sis hope you like it R&R

* * *

Chapter 6

*Jack's POV*

I swam as fast as I could as the ship sailed out. I grabbed the net once I had a good hold of it I turned to face my people.

"Alas my children, you shall always remember this day because this is the day you almost-," a wave came splashing at me drenching me. Why can't I have my moment to gloat a bit?! "Captain Jack Sparrow," I mumbled climbing up onto my ship. Will was the first person to come greet me. Which surprised me normally Rose was the first person I'd see or Gibbs he was my second in command.

"Hello Jack,"

"Nice seeing you again Will," I replied looking around "Where's Ro- Nightstar and Gibbs?" Will's face slackened and his brow furrowed. "Nightstar is hurt," he said my body went cold

"Where is she?" I asked beginning to panic

"Mr. Gibbs took her to your quarters," Will explained I gave him a quick thanks and ran throw the doors. Mr. Gibbs was pulling out the rum from my secret stash. Rose was lying on the bed unconscious.

"Jack, help me flip her over," Gibbs ordered we carefully turned her onto her front. Her white blouse was drenched in red.

"She's lost a lot of blood," I said Gibbs nodded pouring the rum onto the wound by her right shoulder and on the one down by her right hip.

"Nightstar here was pretty lucky it doesn't looks to bad and so far it looks like the arrows weren't poisoned thank heaven," he explained "The only issue is well you already pointed it out," he laughed then he pulled out his needle and whir to seal it up. Rose's eyes fluttered open

"Oh god it stings so bad," she moaned

"It's alright love Gibbs is going to fix you up," I said to her I grabbed her hand and giving it a quick squeeze. Mr. Gibbs pulled over my desk chair to sit down while doing his work.

"She's going to need something to bit down on," Gibbs said looking around

"Don't you have something that will knock her out or something like the islanders had?" I asked him

"Do I look like a doctor or a savage cannibal to ya," He exclaimed

"Alright, alright calm down don't be yelling at the captain," I chuckled rolling my eyes I tore off a few piece of my shirt making it into a gag. I gave it to her and she bit hard down on it. I held onto Rose's hand the whole time Gibbs stitched her up. She was squeezing my hand with all her might. She was in a lot of pain and it just killed me to see her like that. But I think the worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do is sit here try to comfort her. What amazed me the most was that she was so strong. That's probably one of the reasons why I married her. Finally after an hour and a half of torture Gibbs was done.

"It's looking good but you're on bed rest for the next few days," Gibbs explained packing his small kit. Rose looked exhausted but who wouldn't be after the day she's been through.

"Thank you Gibbs," she smiled

"Your welcome lass anytime," he replied I walked him to the door saying

"Thanks you mate. I owe you a drink the next time we port in Tortuga,"

"I'll make sure you keep your word," Gibbs smiled then he left. I walked back over to the bed I laid beside my wife. She carefully turned on her side resting her forehead on mine her crystal blue eyes looking into my chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her

"For what?" she asked

"My stupid decisions got you hurt," I frowned

"It's not your fault it's those cannibal lunatics fault," she said

"Lunatics, aye?" I chuckled

"Yes! They were going to cook you and eat you for dinner," she ranted

"Calm down no one eats Captain Jack Sparrow," I smiled she giggled and I moved my body closer to her. I brushed a strand of her beach blonde hair out of her face. "I love you," I said

"I love you too," She whispered back I kissed her forehead; pulling the covers over the both of us.

"Get some sleep," I said wrapping my arms around her

"Hum humm," she hummed at me we both drifted off to sleep

*Nightstar POV*

These past few days have been the most boring days of my life. It seemed like Jack was in and out of our quarters. On top of trying to heal my injuries I was fighting a terrible bug. I have no clue of what's going on but from what I can gather from Mr. Gibbs visits and the few things Jack has told me Will is helping Jack find the key to what ever it opens which in turn will help Will by giving him his compass. There first destination is to visit Tia Dalma an old "acquaintance" of Jack's which I wasn't exactly thrilled about. I watched as Jack try to catch Little Jack Jr., the monkey's new nickname I came up with which Jack hates!

"I'm fine Jack I can go with you to Tia," I said

"I already told you no you're body is still healing," Jack explained Jack Jr. flew onto the top of Jack's bookshelf "Damn monkey get in the cage!" he snapped

"He has a name Jack Jr.," I pointed out

"No he's not my child! He's a monkey I refuse to call him that," he frowned he reached up grabbing Jack Jr. tale trying to pull him into the cage. The monkey turned around biting Jack's hand. "SHIT YOU LITTLE," he lunged at him but Jack Jr. jumped onto the floor running over to me. He curled up in my lap giving Jack the stink eye.

"You have to be gentle with him! Would you like someone yanking on your hair like that," I scolded

"But he's a monkey-,"

"Think about it!" we sat there quietly thinking

"Alright, alright I'll be nice to the devil's monkey," he mumbled he came over to me cage in hand. "Come here monkey get in the cage," he said a little bit too sweetly. Jack Jr. gave me the "You're kidding" look and I shrugged.

"Use his name," I suggested he sighed knowing of what he had to do

"Jack Jr., please get in the cage," he mumbled quickly

"What was that honey? I can't hear you," I smiled holding my hand up to my ear

"Jack Jr. get in the cage," he said the monkey chirped at him jumping up and down in my lap.

"Oh one more thing if monkey goes I go," I added Jack sighed defeated by his all too clever wife once again.

"Fine," Jack Jr. jumped into the cage and I quickly got dressed. I walked out into swamp the moist air hitting my face. It felt nice to be out side after spending all that time cooked up inside the ship.

"Hi Nightstar nice to know you're alive," Will greeted me patting my shoulder as he got into the second raft with Mr. Gibbs.

"Thanks it feels good to be back," I smiled I got into the first raft and sat beside Jack then the crew lowered us down


	7. A Touch Of Destiny

Chapter 7

We floated down stream through the murky waters. The fog surrounded use giving the waterway a shadowy look. I sat quietly listening to Will ask Mr. Gibbs why exactly Jack was so against going to the open sea. As the older man explained to Will and everyone else who were intensely listening now, about the legend of Davey Jones "pet" the Kraken. I watched Jack expression darken as Mr. Gibbs deemed it a myth something almost no one would believe. But Jack and I knew it wasn't just some story to scare sailors. The Kraken was after Jack his time had run out and here we are trying to make more of it.

"Will the key save Jack from his fate?" Will asked

"That's the question that I think he and the rest of us want to know. Even if it means the captain has to see her," Gibbs said

"Her?" Will repeated

"Aye," Gibbs replied the rest of the boat ride was silent that not even the smallest been could break. We sailed up to a small hut Jack tied our boats to the dock bellow the hut and helped me out of it.

"Alright mates, no need to worry me and Tia go back pretty far. We were as thick as thieves; we are inseparable," Jack said trying to reassure us.

"What does he mean they're freaking inseparable? Okay did he find another woman to keep him busy those ten years we were apart? If so I may have to rethink this whole marriage thing!" was what I was thinking in my head but my heart said another "No he wouldn't do that to you Rose. He love you and will only love you. But I swear if he as much as looks at her in that way he won't be worrying about the kraken anymore," I thought to myself "Are inseparable," I hissed glaring at him

"Aaa, did I say are I mean were, before, like way before us," he sputtered quickly

"That's what I thought," I smiled crossing my arms

"I'll watch your back Captian," Gibbs said trying to move off the sore subject.

"It's my front I'm worrying about," he explained beginning climbing up the stairs

"Good what cha deserve," I laughed following close behind him "Oh mind the boat," I added it was as if I had tipped over a row of dominoes. The orders went down the line one by one Gibbs to Will, Will to Ragetti, Ragetti to Pintel, Pintel to Marty, Marty to Cotton's parrot, and Cotton's parrot to Cotton. Poor Cotton got stuck with the boring job. I guess that he's just not a very lucky guy. As we entered into hut I noticed jars that held weird things in them like eye balls hanging everywhere. Tia Dalma sat at a small desk where she was reading something from crab claws.

"Jack Sparrow," she sang getting up from her desk walking to Jack "I knewed the winds would blow ya back to me one day," she stopped when she saw me standing close behind Jack

"Tia Dalma let me introduce you to my wife Nightstar and love this is Tia Dalma," he said she held out her hand and I shook it

"Nice to finally meet you Rosemary," Tia Dalma smiled my eyes widened

"How did you know my na-,"

"You have a touch of destiny to ya like William Turner here," she explained Will and I looked at each other puzzled by this mysterious woman

"So you know me?" Will asked she walked over to him swinging her hips seductively she leaned closer to him.

"You want to know me," she said

"That'll be enough knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it," Jack intervened between the two

"Yes of course come," she ordered walking over to a table in the back of the room. She gestured for Jack to sit down but instead he turned Will into the sacrificial lamb.

"Come," Jack repeated to Will who sat down in the chair

"Now, what serves may I do ya?" She asked caressing Will's face I for one felt bad for Will he was Tia's new play thing, since Jack was claimed. She looked over at Jack face harden "You know I demand payment,"

"And we brought payment," I said rolling my eyes why wouldn't we bring payment after going through all this trouble.

"Yes and I think it'll a wonderful thing to add to your well," Jack began to say but stop to look around "Collection," he held out his hand and Gibbs pulled off the cover on the cage reveling Jack Jr. He handed the cage to Jack who pulled out his pistol pointing it at the monkey. We all backed away from Jack "Look!" he pulled the trigger. Jack Jr. screeched as the fire rang through the house. But he was fine, like we all knew he would be. "An undead monkey," Jack laughed

"Let me see," Tia Dalma said he handing her the cage. She examined the cage unlocking it setting little Jack free.

"Just to let you know you won't be able to put that monkey back in the cage by yourself it's evil," Jack explained to her

"Oh just because he bit your hand when you yanked on his tail doesn't make him evil! You were asking for it the minute you came up with that idea," I said scolding him

"I have no idea what your talking about," he smiled I rolled my eyes at him

"The payment is fair," Tia Dalma said putting the cage away "What do ya seek to know?" Will laid out the picture of the key as she sat down.

"We're looking for this key and whatever it goes to," Will explained she looked up at Jack a stern annoyed look in her face.

"The compass you got from me it can't lead ya to this!" she said

"I don't know maybe why?" Jack asked a paranoid look on his face

"She," Tia Dalma tilted her head at me "Is all you want isn't she?" she laughed Jack looked over at me a surprised that she so easily guessed his problem.

"But I also seek-,"

"The chest this key belongs to and the prize that lies inside it," she cut in finishing his sentence

"What is inside it?" Gibbs asked

"Gold, Silver, Jewels, money, or you know unclaimed properties of valuable nature!" Pintel said drifting away to his island of paradise. I knew he and the crew has been imaging for a while now the treasures that were hidden away in this chest. But there were going to receive a rude awakening from there fantasies.

"You know of Davey Jones?" She asked the group of men they all nodded

"Who doesn't?" Ragetti laughed

"Hard to avoid the subject when you live on the sea," Gibbs said

"You know he was a experienced man of the sea, a great sailor. Well until he ran afoul with which vex all men," Tia Dalma paused like she was remembering something

"What vexes all men?" Will asked her

"What indeed Mr. Turner," She smiled teasingly running her fingers across his hand.

"Is it the sea?" Gibbs asked

"No it's sums!" Pintel exclaimed

"Your captain knows what this vex is for sure," she sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere in the story if she let the foolish men figure it out on there own. They looked up at Jack who looked over at me grinning

"A woman," he said

"Yes he fell in love with a woman," she smiled

"No, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Mr. Gibbs interrupted

"There the same story but different version and all are true. See this woman was as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her though and the pain it caused him was too much live with but not enough to die," she explained

"But what did he put in the chest?" Will inquired

"His heart of course," she said Gibbs looked like he was about ready to faint and the rest of the men looked horrified

"He couldn't live with his heart being in a chest! It's just not possible, right," Pintel rambled desperate for someone to be on his side.

"He thinks it's not worth feeling what small, brief joys that life brings. So he carved out his heart and locked it in the chest and hid it from the rest of the world. The key he keep with him at all times," she finished Will flew out of his seat staring angrily at Jack

"You knew where the key was this whole time didn't you," he yelled

"I did not mate, but now we do know so all we need to do is climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, steal the key from Jones without being detected, and you go back to Port Royal to save your bonnie lass," Jack said he began walking towards the door

"Jack we still have one more thing," I frowned he stopped looking quite confused

"And what would that be love?" he asked

"Well," I pointed at his hand "You know that,"

"I have no clue what you're talking about it's been nice catching up with you Tia Dalma but I have to-,"

"Jack Edward Sparrow, show Tia Dalma your hand!" I ordered he was already in some trouble with me and I think he could sense that I was on my last nerve with him. So Jack held out his left hand which was wrapped with some cloth. She removed the bandages reviling the black spot. Mr. Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pintel had a little freak out moment screaming "It's the black spot," they did there little superstitial dance.

"Just to let you know my eyesight is fine that's a myth," Jack laughed trying to lighten the mood. Tia Dalma walked to a back room we could hear her rummaging through her things. She came back out with a jar or dirt

"Davey Jones can only come on land once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe so you will carry it with you," She explained handing him the jar

"Thank you Tia Dalma," I smiled at her and she nodded her head

"May I speak with ya over here?" she asked walking over where Jack and the rest of the guys couldn't hear use. "You need to be strong for not only ya but Jack too. If something were to happen to him I want you to remember he lives on in you," She said placing a hand on my heart and my stomach

"Humm alright thank you for your lovely wisdom," I mumbled I was beginning to think that she was a okay gal but she's a bit crazy. I walked back over to Jack's side grabbing his hand in my own.

"What did she say to you?" he asked

"Some crazy mumbo jumbo," I replied

"It looks like we need to find the Flying Dutchman," Will said looking over at Tia Dalma who grinned picking up her crab claws.

"A touch of destiny," she cried rolling the claws


	8. Fight at the Bar

Chapter 8

The rain was coming down hard as we sailed to where the Dutchman would be retrieving more soul to sail under her.

"Jack you're sending Will on a death mission! There's no way he'll defeat Jones and his crew to get your bloody key!" I yelled over the clap of thunder I tying the mass down. We've been arguing over this for who knows how long.

"I told him that it would be hard but I think he can do it," Jack said from the wheel of the ship

"It's doesn't matter not even the most skilled pirate would be able to get away from Davey alive," I pointed out he ignored my comment

"Oui, Nightstar take the wheel we're almost there," Jack ordered I stomped up the steps I grabbed it hissing at him

"I don't like this plan,"

"Oh well Will's doing it he's already decided," He told me

"Did he decide it or did you?" I asked Jack frowned

"I don't have time for this," he said agitated walking down to where Mr. Gibbs stood with Will. I could not believe it he just walked away first he ignored me and now this!

"Whatever," I mumbled to myself Jack was really something these days. I know that he's been really stressed out about this whole ordeal but that doesn't give him a reason to use people and treat the ones who love him like crap!

"Lower the anchor," I heard Gibbs shout

"Here we go," I thought to myself the crew and I sat and watched as Gibbs and Jack gave Will a pep talk.

"He's so dead," I heard Marty say to Cotton

"He's dead he's dead," the parrot squeaked back to him Will climbed down the later to the already prepared row boat and paddled away.

"Douse the lights," Jacked ordered running over to me. He pulled out his telescope watching every step Will made.

"What's going on?" I asked him

"I think he's just discovered one of Jones men," he said

"What but the ship isn't even there ye-," the Flying Dutchmen emerged from underneath the sea water

"There are more of them now he's fighting pretty well. Oooo now he lit his sword on fire, very nice touch. Oh never mind he's out like a light now," he explained not once looking away from his telescope

"What!" I shrieked wide eyes

"No worries love I told him if he got into a pickle just to say that he's there to settle Jack's debt," he smiled

"Wonderful advice darling that sure won't put him in a bad spot," I said sarcasm ringing in my voice

"I know I'm brilliant," He replied quit proudly

"What are they doing to Will?"

"Jones is talking with him right now and now he's looking…over here," he yelped quickly putting away his telescope. Davey Jones appeared in front of Jack

"You have a debt to pay Jack," he said coolly walking closer to Jack who began to back away

"Nice to see you again too Jones," he chuckled nervously

"You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years now and that was the agreement," he explained

"Technically speaking, I was only captain for two of those years then I was brutally mutinied upon," Jack clarified

"Then you were a very poor captain but still you introduced yourself as "Captain" Sparrow correct, Mrs. Sparrow?" Jones turned around and asked me

"Well you see-," I began

"Don't lie to me or you may be serving time with your husband," he said

"Yes he did," I replied

"So you still owe me a payment," Jones disappeared and re appeared behind me wrapping his clawed me and placing his blade against my neck. "I think she may do," he chuckled

"Wait, you already have payment. You have one soul already over there to serve your ship," Jack pointed out.

"Aaaa, but two souls in one is oh so better," he whispered to me in my ear what the hell is he talking about two should in one! That doesn't make any sense maybe he meant Will as one and me as the other. "But one soul is not equal to another,"

"Alright then how many souls do you think I'm worth?" he asked Jones stood there for a moment thinking

"One hundred souls I'll give you three days,"

"That hundred souls will not include my wife so please if you may let go of her," Jack hissed

"Yes of course Captain Jack," he said bowing he shoved me away into Jacks arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked me I nodded he stood in front of me protectively

"You're just darling mate, send me the boy back and we'll be off to collect those souls of yours," Jack nicely ordered happy that he got his way

"I keep the boy as a faith payment. Now you have ninety nine souls to go," Jones smiled

"Will Turner is noble, heroic, a terrific soprano worth at least four, maybe three and a half not just one,"

"JACK!" I yelled whacking him in the back of the head "Please Captain Jones; Will is in love with a woman he's betrothed to. She's sentenced to hang very soon because she and Will help us escape from our own deaths. If you do this they'll never see each other again," I explained

"I keep the boy no matter how much you bargain and plead to me he's mine. Your husband has ninety nine lives to go good day to you," Then Davey Jones vanished once again. Jack looked down at his hand and the black spot was gone.

"Oh my gosh Jack I told you this was a bad idea. Why the hell did you not listen to me," I said quietly

"It was the only way I could think of re-bargain with him," Jack explained a hint of sadness in his voice

"So you wanted this to happen to Will," I yelled at him punching him

"No I thought that he would return Will," Jack said

"Well obviously he didn't!" I hissed beginning to make my way down to our room. Jack grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him

"I'm going to figure a way out to get him off that ship but we have to focus on the task at hand. I need to get ninety nine souls to his ship in three day," he explained

"Okay let's kick that octopus ass but you're not out of the dog house yet," I smiled

"That's my lass," Gibbs chuckled "Where to captain?" he asked Jack

"Tortuga," he replied

Jack and I sat at a table not to far from where Gibbs was sitting interviewing the new "ship mates". We've been here for hours and so far all we've gotten to sign up is well the four men just now. My lovely husband hasn't been very social lately either. He's just been messing around with that damn compass. We all know what the hell he wants, me end of story nothing else. So he needs to put that bloody thing away before I chuck it out a window

"I know what I also want I know what I also want," he chanted for the thousandth time.

"Would you like anything?" a waitressed asked me

"I'll take your best rum," Jack said not looking away from his compass

"And you sweetheart?"

"I'm fine thank you," I smiled I watch Jack as his compass once again pointed at me

"Jack can you please put that away and talk to me," I said quit annoyed

"Oh yea sorry love," He smiled slipping it into his pocket

"So what has the compass been telling you," I asked

"Well not a lot just keeps telling me how much I love you," he laughed reaching over the table to grab my hand "How are you feeling?"

"Well where I got hit is healing up pretty good and I been feeling okay lately," I said

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied squeezing my hand the waitress came over with the rum giving it to Jack. Normally the smell of rum doesn't bother me on the contrary I love the smell of it. But I was beginning to get sick the smell was so potent. "Are you okay," Jack asked me

"Yea, I just- just need to go outside get some air," I said quickly getting up from the table

"Do you need me to come with you?" he inquired he looked so worried

"No I'm fine stay with Gibbs," I said breathlessly I quickly excited the bar. I leaned up against a wall taking deep breaths in and out. Finally my stomach settled enough that I thought it was safe to go inside. What I wasn't expecting to see when I got through the doors was my husband being held at gun point by sloppily dressed Commodore Norrington.

"Am I worthy to join Jack Sparrows crew or should I just kill you now?" Norrington asked Jack.

"You're hired," Jack laughed nervously I pulled out my pistol and placed the end of it to the commodores head.

"Sorry old habits die hard," the he smirked

"If you know what's best for you Mr. Norrington, You would put down your gun or I'll blow your head off. How does that sound," I said quit coolly he lowered his weapon putting it on the floor "Very good little boys shouldn't be playing with fire," he spun around slapping me across the face as hard as he could.

"That was a bad idea, mate. Now you made her mad," Jack chuckled anxiously truly scared about what was about to transpire. I sent an upper cut jab at him which seemed to surprise him. Hello I may be a woman but I know how to fight, I am a freaking pirate for heavens sake! The whole bar erupted into a brawl everyone was fighting each other left in right. Norrington was jumped by a group of men. In the confusion someone grabbed me around the waist and started dragging me out of the bar. I kicked and screamed at who ever to let me go.

"Ouch! love calm down it's me," Jack said quickly setting me back onto the ground. "Are you alright no body hurt you back there right?" he asked me

"Yes I'm fine but Jack that was close! You need to stop making so many enemies," I laughed

"Well people just seem not to like my methods very well," he joked wrapping an arm around me "Lets get out of here before the ex-commander is thrown out here," he said

"But Jack you only have ninety five souls," I frowned

"Don't worry Rose I have a plan," he smiled

"Alright I guess we have nothing to lose," I sighed for some reason I was getting a horrible feeling about this.


	9. I'm Happily Married

Hi everyone! I'm so excited for these next couple chapters because there a crucial part of the book. A lot of questions will be answered and some surprises that some of you may have figured out already. Now Elizabeth is a little out of character but it's to add a little drama to it. The end will have a little spin on it too so please don't flame up the story. I'd like to thank **RosesMoon ** for reviewing on chapter 7 & 8, and ** .Okumura** for reviewing on chapter 7. Glad to hear you guys are loving it! Now here's chapter 9!

**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN OR IT'S CHARACTERS THE ONLY THIN I DO OWN IS NIGHTSTAR! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Rose, do you remember the first time we met?" Jack asked me as we walked the dark streets of Tortuga to the bay.

"Of course I do you made a bee line towards me thinking you were going to get lucky," I laughed remembering the way bowed down kissing my hand like I was a lady of royalty.

"Yes, then I was trying so hard to charm you into my bed that night," he said a smile on his face

"But I wouldn't budge my father had told me that you were a drunken pervert who didn't love anything," I said he chuckled pulling me closer to him

"I'm glad that didn't happen the first night," he smiled looking down at me

"Why's that?" I asked him

"It gave me the chance to fall in love with you first. Making that moment not just some one night stand, it meant more to me. I'm lucky to have a woman like you love," he explained I didn't know exactly what to say. I couldn't find the words to describe how happy I was to hear how much he cared about me.

"I love you," I whispered to him that summed it all up in my option. Then I kissed him spilling all my love, passion, and division for him in it. We broke apart Jack rested his forehead on mine.

"I live for moments like this," he said quietly to me.

"Me too now we better hurry up or Gibbs will leave without us," I joked grabbing his hand. We made our way quickly back to the ship Gibbs was there trying to load everyone up.

"We're ready to make sail whenever you are Captain," Gibbs said

"Captain Sparrow I heard someone yell from behind us I looked over my shoulder and saw a young boy walking with Norrington.

"Come to join my crew lad?" Jack smiled turning around to look at him

"No, I've come to find the man I love," the boy said Jack's eyes widen looking over at me he started to point to the ship. "Get ready to run," he mouthed

"I'm quite flattered but I'm married," Jack explained the boy raised his eye brow quite shocked by his statement

"What to whom if you don't mind me asking?" he asked Jacked wrapped an arm around my waist

"This beautiful lass right here," Jack said

"Nightstar," the boy exclaimed

"Yes, so sorry lad I'm already claimed," Jack said quickly leading me over to the loading board

"William Turner is the man I'm speaking of," the boy sighed I let go of Jack walking closer to the fake boy

"Elizabeth," I whispered she took off her hat reviling herself

"I know Will came to find you where is he?" she asked

"Elizabeth, I am truly sorry to have to tell you this. Through an unfortunate turn of events Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew. But no worries I have a plan to get young Turner out of his horrible fate," Jack reassured her

"Jack have you been drinking a lot of rum by chance?" she said looking over at me

"No I have not! That reminds me Gibbs!" he yelled Mr. Gibbs ran off the ship over to Jack

"Yes Captain,"

"Hide the rum and hurry," Jack ordered Mr. Gibbs grabbed the bottles of rum and loaded them on the ship.

"So Davy Jones has my Will," Elizabeth said trying to process this crazy explanation

"Captain of the Flying Dutchmen you're mad those are only legend," Mr. Norrington hissed

"What other legends have you heard that ended up being real," I asked them quietly

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of the undead," she said realizing that everything we were telling her was true. "What are we going to do to defeat him?"

"You want to find William that's the one thing you want to do the most correct?" Jack asked

"Yes, with all my heart and soul," she replied he pulled out his compass

"There is a chest with the still beating heart of Davey Jones whoever possesses that chest has leverage over Jones. We can command him to do whatever we want including saving William from his fate," Jack explained handing it to her

"Why do we need the compass?" she asked watching as the needle spun round and round

"It doesn't ever point north it only points to the one thing you want most in this world," Jack said

"He's not lying to me Nightstar?" Elizabeth asked me looking a little afraid of what the answer may be.

"No he isn't, Jack will demonstrate it if you would like," I smiled he shook his head no "Yes you are Jack," I glared at him he knew this was a fight that he wouldn't win.

"Alright love," he sighed Elizabeth handed him the compass and watched carefully as it pointed north were I was standing

"I thought you said it didn't go north-," she began but Jack cut her off

"Watch," he said gruffly I began to move back and forth the compass needle following me.

"Oh my gosh," Elizabeth gasped Norrington looked amazed Jack smiled handing her the compass once more

"So what is our header Miss. Swan?" Jack asked

"North east it looks like," She said Jack lead the way onto the Black Pearl where the crew was sitting round.

"Mr. Gibbs we have our header," Jack announced

"Finally that only took you a damn century," Gibbs laughed

"I know I was starting to lose hope," I joked grabbing my husband hand

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so irresistible," he winked at me then he let go he turned to his crew who were now running around getting to there post.

* * *

*Jack's POV*

This is probably one of the most brilliant planes I have ever come up with! Elizabeth finds the chest, I get control over Jones, I set Will free from the fate I accidently but him in, I get to sail the seven seas with my Rose together. See it's an amazing plan but everything can't be that simple can it? Apparently our brave William was working for Lord Cutler Beckett, of the East India Trading Company. He wanted my compass to get to the chest! Well it'll be to late by the time he figures out everything because I am the smartest pirate on the sea.

"So how did you come by those documents Elizabeth?" I asked as we stood by the ship rail

"A persuasion," she smile lightly touching my arm "Have you ever been persuaded by a woman?" running her hand down my arm

"Well, umm by my wife," I said backing up a bit "My wife Nightstar who I love very much,"

"Ahhh, I see so she runs your world," Elizabeth laughed our faces a few inches apart "And oh how I know you want me just like I want you," she whisper brushing her lips against my ear then walking away

"And what makes you think I want that?" I asked her trying get away from her

"Curiosity, you're going to want to know what it tastes like, what it feels like to love a noble woman," She said softly placing her hands on my chest. Our mouth were only inches apart it was tempting yes but then Rose popped in my head. Her voice filled my ears

"I love you Jack more then anything,"

"And I love you Rose," I thought to myself "Rose is all I need and all I ever want," I hissed lightly pushing her away. Just in time Rose made her way up the stairs.

"Mr. Gibbs want you to check the heading Elizabeth make sure we're still on the right course," She said

"Oh a- ye- yes I can do that," she stuttered she opened the compass looking down at it "Yep we're fine still the same direction," Rose nodded then walked back over to Gibbs. I quickly followed her not looking back once at the sea siren they called Elizabeth.

* * *

"Nightstar's POV*

I sat in Jack and my room thinking. There were something's that just couldn't add up in my mind. Like what Tia Dalma said "He lives on in me," thing. It would of made more sense if she had just gestured at my hear, but she also touched my stomach. Then with Jones when he was trying to negotiating giving him my soul along with Will's "Two souls in one" what he was saying is impossible there can't be two souls in one person. Unless, no I can't be I would have known right if I was… if I was pregnant. Then all the signs popped into my head, me being sick all the time, and the mood swings I've been having so much one minute I'm happy the next I want to tear someone's face off. I didn't know weather to be happy that I figured it out or freak out I mean we chose the wrong time to bring a child into the world. Jack's life is hanging by a thread but I guess we really didn't choose it this just happened. A million questions popped into my head.

"Should I tell Jack? Should I tell anyone? Should I wait until all of this is over?" I wanted to wait for a happier moment to tell him. I was going to have his child I couldn't believe half of me secretly wanted this so much. Jack and I agreed when we were first wedded that a child shouldn't be raised on a pirate ship. But the crew is practically our family where better to raise a child surrounded by people that love them even though they don't say it. I placed a hand over my belly smiling the goddess Calypso gave me my light at the end of the tunnel. The door flew open and Jack ran into the room running over to his secret rum stash.

"It's a bit early to be drinking don't you think," I laughed

"It's not rum I'm looking for, love," he said frantically as he pulled out his jar of dirt. My body went cold as I stared at him

"Jack it's back again the black spot isn't it," I frowned he just simply nodded

"We're close to shore though which means we're closer to the chest," he said "And I want you to stay here,"

"No I'm not I'm coming with you. Jack how many times has this happen you ask me to stay on the ship and what usually ends up happening?" I asked him slightly annoyed

"Well you're a wonderful wife that says alright love I'll stay," he lied

"No I end up coming with," I hissed

"Fine but you have to stay in the row boat," he sighed I laughed a bit

"Oh you're so funny Jack; I'm not going to sit in a damn boat either,"

"Whatever why do I even try," he mumbled to himself

"One more thing," I said he looked over at me expecting to get slapped or something along those lines but I pulled him into a kiss. The heat built between us as he ran his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance. I granted him his wish and our tongues began to dance together. Finally we had to break apart for air.

"Wha- What was that for," he panted

"Consider that your good luck kiss," I smiled winking at him then I grabbed his hand and we made our way over to the row boat. With a jealous looking Elizabeth watching our every move

* * *

Hoped you like it please R&R!


	10. You weren't Lieing?

Hi there everyone! I'd like to thank two guest and Raina-Rain-ySunshine for reviewing. I'm so happy you guys are loving it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Jack, Norrington, and I followed Elizabeth around the beach for about thirty minutes. Until she had a dramatic freak out yelling

"Jack your compass doesn't work!" she sat down ready to give up. Jack raised his eye brow looking down at the compass which was pointing to the spot where she was sitting

"No you're sitting on it," I said she quickly moved then we began to dig. Well except Jack who was meditating or something. We had dug up about two feet of sand when my shovel hit something hard. "Stop digging we've got it," I said excitedly Jack jumped onto his feet and helped Norrington lift the chest out of the hole. We all huddled around the chest watching as Jack opened the lid. Inside of it there were love letters and dried out roses covering what we had come for, a smaller steel chest. Even from where I was crouching next to Elizabeth I could hear the thumping of Davy Jones's heart

"It's really real," Elizabeth laughed. I smiled looking over at Jack he was grinning ear to ear.

"I can't believe it you were telling the truth, Sparrow," Norrington said shocked

"You'll be surprised how often I do tell the truth. No one ever seems to believe me," Jack explained

"With good reason," I heard Will's voice yell we all turned and saw him soaking wet.

"Will!" Elizabeth beamed ran over to him and kissed him

"Oh thank heaven Will you escaped!" I said relieved "Jack and I we're so worried,"

"Sure you were," Will snapped

"How did you get here?" Jack asked looking a tad bit more at ease

"I roped two sea turtles and strapped them to my boots," Will joked

"Harder then it sounds," Jack laughed

"But I due owe you a thanks," Will said walking over to us

"Really whys that," Jack frowned

"After you tricked me onto that bloody ship I was reunited with my father,"

"Look Will, I'm sorry for that. My husband had a stupid plan which involved you being giving back to use. Which obviously didn't work," I explained I got up walking over to him with Jack close behind me

"Nightstar you shouldn't have to apologize for your husband. He should be the one who's saying I'm sorry even though he probably wouldn't mean it," Elizabeth explained glaring at Jack

"Excuse me; you don't know anything about Jack!" I hissed Jack grabbed my shoulder pulling me closer

"Drop it love it's not worth it, Rose," Jack whispered in my ear

"but-" I began

"Love," he said

"Fine," I sighed Will walked over to the chest kneeling down by it. He unsheathed his knife and was about to unlock the chest.

"Mate, what are you doing," Jack asked a hint of panic in his voice

"I'm going to kill Jones I promised my father that I would free him," Will explained Jack unsheathed his sword placing it against Will's neck.

"I can't let you do that, mate. If Jones is dead no one will be able to call off his little pet," Jack frowned Norrington pulled out his sword too saying

"Sorry I can't let you do that either," I couldn't believe it was he on our side or is this going to go really bad

"Finally I knew that you would warm up to me!" Jack laughed making a move to grab the key from will when the Commodore swung his sword at him.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. If I deliver it, I get what I worked so hard for back," Norrington brought to light

"Okay it just got worst," I thought to myself

"Oh so you've chosen the dark ambition," Jack sighed disappointed

"Or how I see it the promise of redemption," he replied as the two men with swords bickered at each other I watched Will fall backward onto Elizabeth grabbing her sword bringing there attention back onto him. He added himself to the carious; they began to fight leading each other away from the chest. I heard Will order Elizabeth to guard the chest but she refused. She went screaming after them like that was going to make them stop what they were out to do. I, being the only smart woman apparently, grabbed the chest and began running back to the row boat. Elizabeth stopped her ranting long enough to notice what I was doing.

"Hey, get back here! What are you doing," she said suprised from behind me

"My husband needs this more then your future husband," I yelled back at her I ran for what felt like hours but I knew they were only mere minutes. My body began to hurt like crazy. "Man, being pregnant is going to be harder then I thought," I mumbled to myself. Up ahead I could see Pintel and Ragetti running towards me

"Here boys hold this why don't cha and don't let it out of your sight," I panted handing them the chest I leaned against the tree trying to catch my breath.

"Are you alright Nightstar?" Pintel asked me

"Y- Yea I'm fine just give me a minute," I said finally when I felt like I wasn't going to pass out anymore we started making our way up the trail. Elizabeth was waiting for us, we all stopped watching as she went to pull out her sword but there was nothing there. The boys gave me the chest smiling as they drew there cutlass.

"Can we?" Pintel asked looking back at me

"Do whatever you see necessary," I said shrugging Elizabeth looked terrified as Ragetti and Pintel crept closer to her.

"Hello poppy," Ragetti grinned evilly I heard could hear the sound of swords clanging. We all stopped what we were doing as we watched Norrington and Will fighting on top of a, now rolling, water mill as Jack ran on the side of it trying to jump on. Elizabeth smiled saying

"I think my future husband is winning,"

"For now," I replied before we could do anything a hatch flew into a tree I was standing next to. I looked pass Elizabeth seeing that Davey Jones men were coming right for us.

"Run!" I ordered the guys handed there swords to Elizabeth then ran pass me not even bothering to take the chest from me. Elizabeth and I were close behind them. Man you would think this chest would be super light considering there's just a heart in there but it's not! It slipped out of my grip dropping onto the ground. We tried to stand our ground but they all just came at us ignoring the chest completely which is crazy in my opinion. As we fought we were pushed back inch by inch farther and farther away from the unattended chest. Being one sword short though we had to do a lot of juggling. Finally we were able to push the men back to where we left the chest.

"Where is it?" I said looking around it had just disappeared

"Maybe we left it up feather ahead," Elizabeth said we followed her up the path seeing it lying there perfectly fine no fish man by it.

"Weird I could have sworn that we left it back there," I thought. But I didn't have time to sit around to think about it. We ran back to the shore bring some more of Davey's crew with us. I fought hard focused on just getting out of here alive, when I got a chance I took a look around seeing Jack fighting with an ore from the boat but no a sign of Will or Norrington. I fought my way over to Jack getting back to back with him.

"We have the chest," I said to him stabbing a hammerhead in the chest

"Oh really," Jack laughed as if he knew something I didn't.

"What's so funny?" I asked him

"You'll see," He replied slicing away at the men. The water wheel from earlier came rolling out of the forest to the shallow end of the shore then fell on it's side. A very dizzy, Will and Norrington come out.

"Duck," Jack yelled I ducked down and he wacked one of Jone's crew in the head.

"Thanks," I said he nodded we notice that Pintel and Ragetti had thrown the chest into the row boat. They were about to push it out to sea when Will stopped them. He pulled out the chest examining it Jack trotted over with his ore and knocked him out.

"Jack!" I yelled utterly shocked

"What he was by my chest," Jack pointed out we regrouped by the Will's unconscious body. We watched as more of Jones's crew arrived

"We're not going to get out of this alive are we," Elizabeth asked

"Not with the chest," Norrington said grabbing it "I'll lead them away while you row away

"No, you're mad," she yelled

"Best respect his last wishes," Jack said forcing her into the boat. We rowed back to the ship

* * *

Please R&R thanks for the already awesome reviews


	11. He's Lost his Marbles!

Hi everyone thank you for all the nice feed back! Loving every second of this series it's so fun to write! I'd like to thank a **Guest, Babygurl1944, and** **RebornRose1992** for reviewing! This is the final chapter to our little adventure but no worries there is more to come. I am happy to announce that there will be a trilogy to this story! YAY! So keep an eye open for it, if you leave a review I have decided that I will send the first chapter of the next book, when I get it mostly done, to each reviewer for this chapter in a private message. So there's your little tip for reviewing hehe!

_**I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN OR ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN NIGHTSTAR AND OTHER YET TO BE NAMED CHARACTERS**__** ;) :)**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Gibbs was waiting for us as Jack, Elizabeth, and I shoved Will's unconscious body onto the deck. I leaned up against the mass trying to make my head stop spinning. "I've down enough running for today," I thought to myself.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked looking generally concerned

"Yes I'm fine just need to catch my breath," I said giving him a reassuring smile. He wasn't quit buying it but moved on he noticed we were one person short

"Where is the Commander?"

"He fell behind," Jack said quickly clutching his jar of dirt to him

"Jack what the hell where you thinking he had the chest! Now he's going to take the heart to Beckett and we're screwed," I hissed at Jack

"Don't worry love I'm one step ahead of you," He smiled pecking my lips

"What does that mean?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him

"You'll see he," He winked laughing. The Flying Dutchman emerged from the water I could see Davey Jones standing by the rail of the ship.

"So Norrington has the chest?" Gibbs said staring wide eyed at fierce Davey Jones

"Yea," I replied

"What is Jack going to do then?" He asked frantically

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" Gibbs asked a shred of fear in his voice.

"It's a very high possibility," I said softly

"Well I'm proud to be dying by such great pirates," he explained his voice crack

"Awwww, Gibbs are you crying?" I asked him he turned away from me wiping his eyes

"No I- I got something in my bloody eye," he yelled trying to hide it from me

"No worries your secrets safe with me," I smiled at him and he smiled back our little moment was ruined when we heard

"Oi, fish face, lose something, aye! Have you come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git," Jack yelled holding the jar of dirt above his head then began singing "I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

"Nightstar what in the world is your husband doing!?" Elizabeth hissed marching over to me

"I have no clue," I replied to her

"I think he's lost his marbles!" Gibbs gasped

"That he has," Will agreed we could hear Jones ordering his men to ready the cannons.

"Hard to starboard," I ordered

"Raise up the foreyard," I heard Will yell we all ran around like chickens with there heads cut off. Holes were being blown into the ship left and right. I looked behind us seeing the Flying Dutchman falling behind.

"We're loosing her," I yelled the crew cheered but didn't stop what they were doing

"We're the faster ship how?" Elizabeth asked

"Against the wind the Dutchman would beats us but with the wind," Gibbs stopped knowing that we all understood

"We have the advantage," I finished

"Exactly," Gibbs smiled

"Why run if we have the advantage! Jack, my father is on that ship if we can outrun her, we can fight we should turn around," Will said

"Why fight when all we need to negotiate is right here," He went to grab the jar off the rail but accidentally pushed it over the rail and shattered on the deck. Jack ran down to the deck with me close behind him

"Where is it," he said searching the dirt

"Where's what?" I asked him

"The heart I hide the heart in my jar," he explained

"We must have hit something like the reef," A sailor yelled I look over the side and saw something bubbling

"No that's no reef everyone stay away from the rail," Will ordered "It's the Kraken everyone take arms," Jack pulled me into the captains quarters

"Jack what the hell are we-,"

"Shhhh," he said I watched all the men running around as Will ordered them to move the cannons to the starboard. Jack dragged me over to the other side of the ship loading me into the life boat then himself. He lowered it and began to prattle away.

"No we have to get everyone off the ship," I yelled at him

"You are my number one priority Rose I need to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do," he explained

"We can't leave them when they need us most Jack," I said feeling the tears running down my cheeks "What about Mr. Gibbs your loyal second hand your, even though you don't say it I know he's your best friend. Are you going to let him die after all he's done for you. He follows your orders without questioning your judgment too much. He was willing and still willing to die along side you. Marty, Will, Elizabeth, Cotton and his parrot that have helped you regain everything you love. The pearl me everything you worked so hard for your family is still on that ship and we can't leave them," I cried he stopped rowing as he thought about what I said. He then pulled out his compass opening it up. "So what does it say?" I asked him

"That I must be truly mad," he replied I smiled as he began to row back towards the now half destroyed Pearl. We climbed on board just in time. Elizabeth was trying to shoot at some barrels of gum powder in a net. Which were hanging in the air so the Kraken could tangle its slimy tentacles around it? Will was the bait it seemed when he lured his prey towards he tried to jump off it but got stuck somehow. Casing Elizabeth to hesitate then the creature wrapped it tentacle around her leg pulling her into the captain's quarters.

"Jack you go get the gun I'll help Elizabeth," I ordered

"Yes ma'ma," he joked running up the stairs to the wheel where the gun was thrown. I quickly ran into the quarters and sliced the tentacle apart.

"You came back," Elizabeth said

"We couldn't leave you guys to die," I smiled at her. I helped her up and we ran out to the deck. Jack aimed the gun waiting for the right moment to shoot. Will finally loosened himself off the net and feel on the ground. Jack pulled the trigger the powder exploded. I could hear the kraken yelp sinking back down into the blue depth of the see. The few servicing men came out from the hiding places

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked

"No, I think we just made it angry," I answered

"We're not out of this quit yet, captain what are your orders," Gibbs said looking over at Jack

"Abandon ship," he sadly said rubbing a hand against the mass

"But the Pearl,"

"Is just a ship there more in the world and I have to put my family first," Jack explained everyone was shocked to hear something like that come from his mouth.

"That a lot of open water to cross," Pintel frowned

"We can get away while she's taking down the rest of the pearl," Will said they began to load the boat. Jack stood alone by the mass saying his last goodbye. I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Jack?" I asked he turned around giving me a fake smile.

"Never better go get in the boat I'll be right behind ya," He said kissing me I climb down the latter and took a seat next to Gibbs.

* * *

***Jack's POV***

I sighed looking around my majestic ship one last time before its end. There were other ships out there yes, but this one was special. It held most of my important memories. I met my beautiful Rose here, married her right there by the helm of the ship. It was sad to see the Pearl go before it's time.

"Jack," I heard Elizabeth say from behind me I turned around to look at her.

"Yes Elizabeth, give me a minute I'm coming," I said thinking she had come to tell me to hurry up.

"That's not why I'm here I need to ask you something," she explained walking closer to me

"Can't this wait till we're out of this mess," I hissed

"No it can't," Elizabeth frowned

"Well then spit it out," I exclaimed "Every second we spend here gives us less time to get away from the bloody Kraken I don't have time-,"

"Why her," Elizabeth cut in

"What, why who what are you talking about?" I asked her

"Why Nightstar what's so wonderful about her that makes a man like you think you love her?" She said coldly "You must know deep down inside that I'm the better chose," she began to swing her hips as she quickly closed the space between us. "I'm charming, persuasive, young, beautiful, and seductive," she pressed her body against mine. It didn't feel right it felt so wrong her body didn't fit perfectly against mine like Rose's does. I back away from her trying to get away

"Elizabeth I am not interested I am a married man and you're engaged to a wonderful man," I said trying to talk some kind of common sense into her

"Will just isn't what I expected I thought he would be rebellious, adventure to different places I'm looking for a thrill that I've only seemed to find with you," She whispered my back hit the mass I had no where to run. Elizabeth and my lips were only inches apart

"No-," I tried to say but her lips trapped mine in a kiss. It didn't last very long thank heaven

"So is it me or her?" she asked me smiling

"It will always be Rose, Elizabeth I love her and no one will ever change that," I said

"If I can't have you no one can," She hissed I heard a click then a cuff like thing locked around my wrist. "Goodbye Jack," she smiled making her way over to the latter

"Elizabeth I order you to unlock," I hissed

"I'm not one of your sailors Jack I don't follow you or anyone's orders," she laughed

"Well then do me one thing my dying wish," I frowned

"And why should I help you?" Elizabeth hissed

"Because you're basically killing me," I explained she sighed crossing her arms

"Fine,"

"Can you give Rose this and tell her that I love her forever and always," I pulled off my wedding ring handing it to her. Then she made her way down the latter and I waited for the end.

* * *

***Nightstar's POV***

When Will climbed down he looked a bit shocked. Then Elizabeth loaded into the boat.

"Where's Jack?" I asked her

"He elected to stay behind to give us a better chance," She explained I felt my heart rip in two

"No," I whispered feeling the hot tears streaming down my face again.

"He wanted me to give you this," she handed me Jack's wedding ring. This can't be happening this isn't real. It's just a dream I'm going to wake up and Jack will be right next to me.

"Go," Elizabeth ordered then Pintel and Ragetti began to row away

"NO JACK! WE CAN'T GO WITH OUT JACK," I screamed Gibbs held me back as I tried to get out of my seat. I watched the tentacles creped out of the water wrapping around the Black Pearl.

"JACK!" I sobbed Gibbs pulled me into his chest trying to block me from seeing it sink bellow the water. "NO, JACK! JACK YOU PROMISED ME HE'D LIVE HE PROMISED HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I screamed into Gibb's chest

"I'm sorry lass he- he's gone," Gibbs voice hitched a bit

"No he can't be gone, he just can't," I cried Will patted me on the back

"I'm sorry Nightstar," he mumbled

"But he never broke a promise to me never," he held me as I sobbed

* * *

We sat in Tia Dalma's hut sorrow filled the air. I sat at a table with Will who stabbed it repeatedly with his knife.

"It's a shame Jack was a good man," Tia Dalma said

"And I good friend," Marty said

"Aye, the world seem a lot less brighter now that he's gone," Gibbs sighed

"I have to agree it's so dull without him," I said sadly looking at his wedding ring.

"You really loved him," Will stated

"More then words can say. I just wish I could tell him one last time," I replied fowning

"How about one last toast to remember him by, he always loved that delicious rum," Will smiled softly trying to lighten the mood the whole room agreed and Tia Dalma handed everyone a drink except for me

"Hey where's her drink," Pintel pointed out

"No it's fine," I said refusing the dink Tia offered me

"Where's your spirit lass you know Jack would be pretty amazed right now if he heard you," Gibbs laughed

"No really I can't," I stated

"Oh and why's that," Elizabeth asked rolling her eyes she leaned over to Marty saying "She's such a drama queen,"

"She can not drink because she's caring Jack's final string to this world," Tai Dalma said glaring at her

"What does she mean?" Will asked looking at me I couldn't hold back the tears that fell fresh from my eyes once again but this time they were happy tears.

"I'm going to have Jack's child. Can you believe it because I know I can't," I laughed shakily "He'll never know or get to see our child, that's the one thing I regret," I said looking down and placing a hand on my slightly swollen belly the whole room fell quite once more.

"I'm sorry for both you and your child. It's hard growing up with out a father I know how it is. If there was anyway to bring him back I would Nightstar," Will said a tear running down his cheek  
**"**Would you do it?" Tia Dalma asked Will then turned to the rest of us "What would any of you be willing to do? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to bring back Jack and his precious Pearl?" the whole room was filled with an aye! She grinned "All right, but if you're going to brave the haunted shores at world's end your going to need a Captain who knows those waters," we could hear someone walking from the back room and there stood my father.

"Daddy," I whispered I couldn't believe it he was alive how I didn't care! All I cared about was that he was here standing in front of me.

"Hello my little Rosie," he smiled I ran over to him and he wrapped me into his protected arms.

"I'm not so little anymore," I laughed letting go and wiping the tears from my face

"I heard you're going to have my first grandchild look like I came back just in time," he said smiling ear to ear "Your mother is so proud of you," he whispered to me

"You saw mother," I gasped

"Yes, she is so happy for you. You and Jack have her blessing," he explained that's all I needed to hear. My father then got a serious look on his face

"Now someone tell me what happened to my ship?" he ordered oh this was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Hope you liked it remember if you review this chapter you get the first chapter of "The Sparrows: Nightstar and at Worlds End" when I get half way done typing the book heheh!


End file.
